


Инженер

by Alraphin, fandom_MassEffect



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alraphin/pseuds/Alraphin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect
Summary: Шепард - инженер, которому проще в обществе машин, чем с людьми. Эшли Уильямс боится, что он проникнется идеями Сарена





	Инженер

_Робот не может причинить вред человеку или своим бездействием допустить, чтобы человеку был причинен вред.  
А. Азимов, «Три закона роботехники»_ ;

Инженер, господи боже, — думает Эшли Уильямс. — Здесь нужен взвод штурмовиков, а они присылают инженера.

У Эшли во рту привкус железа и панацелина. Эшли только что потеряла весь свой отряд и жаждет мести. Но вместо взвода коммандос перед ней стоит узкоплечий блондин со знаками различия инженерных войск на броне, и смуглый парень за его спиной улыбается неуверенно и как будто виновато. Это все подкрепление, которое прислал Альянс. Эшли хочется громко кричать на одной ноте, но субординация и вколоченная дисциплина берут ее в железный корсет, и она сухо рапортует: да, сэр, геты, сэр, потери среди гражданских не выяснены до конца, сэр. 

— Ге-еты? — с легким удивлением тянет инженер, и в его бледных глазах мелькает интерес. — Ну-ка, посмотрим...

Он поднимает с земли кусок обшивки, и Эшли передергивает — _это_ чуть не убило ее парой минут раньше. «А посмотреть, не осталось ли в живых ученых, вы не желаете, сэр?» — хочется спросить ей, но корсет субординации все еще крепко затянут и не позволяет дерзить старшему по званию. 

Эшли Уильямс еще ничего не знает о приоритетах коммандера Шепарда. 

Не знает она и того, что в его прошлом остались шахты Торфана. Шахты, и красное солнце, похожее на пулевое ранение в небе, и низкий гул перепрограммированных турелей, кровь в лифтах, кровь в переходах, брызги на стенах, трупы батарианцев с удивленными лицами. Эшли не знает и готовится защищать хлипкого инженера в открытом бою. И умереть здесь же, на Иден Прайм, потому что есть же предел человеческим силам.

Не приходится. 

Наоборот, Шепард защищает ее. Когда протеанский маяк, древнее чудо техники, заливает все вокруг сиянием, Эшли идет к нему, как ребенок за дудочкой крысолова. Свет слепит глаза, мир становится зыбким и зеленым, как аквариум, и тут неожиданно тяжелое тело отшвыривает Эшли в сторону. Лежа на бетоне, она снизу вверх смотрит на Шепарда, пропадающего в зеленой вспышке. 

В этот раз — пропадающего не навсегда.

Уже на борту подобравшей их «Нормандии» Эшли пытается поблагодарить его за спасение, но благодарность разбивается о равнодушие. Наверное, если бы она не поймала коммандера у входа в лазарет, он даже не вспомнил бы о ней. Возможно, Шепарду просто нужен был маяк, а сержант Уильямс стояла на пути. Перевод Эшли в экипаж «Нормандии» оформляет капитан Андерсон. 

Когда капитаном становится Шепард, он заводит привычку беседовать с каждым членом экипажа. В этом нет ничего личного, просто долг командира — заботиться о душевном состоянии команды. Шепард заботится. Для человека, который мучительно подбирает слова, чтобы просто попросить передать соль, это почти подвиг. У Шепарда нет никаких предубеждений против других рас — ему одинаково трудно со всеми. Когда Эшли исподтишка наблюдает, как они с Гаррусом Вакарианом топчутся друг напротив друга, ей порой становится неловко до красных щек. Как называется чувство, когда какую-то дичь творит другой, а стыдно тебе?.. Все втроем вздыхают с облегчением, когда пытка неформальным общением заканчивается, и Шепард запускает руки под капот «Мако», или берется откалибровать винтовки, или проверяет отчеты инженера Адамса. 

Лучше бы в жизни Шепарда было меньше места подвигам.

Капитан не обходит вниманием и сержанта Уильямс. К сожалению, на космическом корабле не поговорить о погоде, и Эшли приходится поспешно изобретать темы для разговора, чтобы избежать длинных неловких пауз. Она говорит о семье, о деде, об инопланетянах. Господи, она даже декламирует Теннисона, хотя ничто в словах Шепарда не намекает на любовь к поэзии. На религиозность — тоже, но и о религии они говорят. Эшли говорит.

— Вы верите в бога, сержант? — задумчиво спрашивает Шепард. Во взгляде голубых глаз Эшли мерещатся зеленые искры.

— Надеюсь, вас это не смущает, шкипер?

— Это ваше личное дело.

Он почти никогда не согласен с Эшли, но никогда не осуждает. Приходится признать: он хороший человек, хотя разговоры с ним подобны китайской пытке. К счастью, достаточно пережить десять минут, и можно быть свободной до следующего обхода.

Куда приятнее наблюдать за ним, занятым работой, хотя Шепард никогда не станет похожим на космопеха с агитплаката Альянса. Но когда он перепрограммирует терминал гетов, или вскрывает спутниковый зонд, или перебирает ядро ВИ без единой ошибки — это ожившая поэма. Симфония. В движениях его длинных пальцев, вечно перепачканных машинной смазкой и металлической пылью, есть красота. Слабыми на вид руками он так непринужденно управляется с «Мако», что тяжелая громада вездехода летит над песками или скалами, как призрак. В экипаже шутят, что «Мако» слушается коммандера, как верный скакун — средневекового рыцаря. Шепард не смеется со всеми. У него вообще нет чувства юмора. Но Эшли однажды видит, как коммандер похлопывает вездеход по колесу, словно треплет по шерсти большую добрую собаку.

Шепард ставит на броню Эшли улучшения, до которых еще не додумались другие умники Альянса. Снова ничего личного, хотя обычно капитан корабля не возится со снаряжением экипажа. Просто никто не сделает эту работу лучше него, а боевая группа должна быть в полной готовности. Когда Шепард ведет бледным пальцем вдоль шва и указывает на следы пайки там, где вставил дополнительные аккумуляторы, Эшли не выдерживает:

— Как же так, шкипер? Разве вы не знаете, что женщины любят, когда все красиво?

Шутка выходит дурацкая и несмешная. Во взгляде Шепарда нет обиды, только одно бесконечное недоумение, и Эшли становится стыдно. От стыда она начинает благодарить так горячо и путано, что оставляет капитана полностью обескураженным.

Кажется, до этого он не подозревал, что сержант Уильямс — женщина, думает Эшли с досадой.

Правда, он как-то раз спросил ее мнения о неуставных отношениях. Но с тем же успехом он мог спросить о разведении вешенок в условиях низкой гравитации. Очень жаль, что на космическом корабле не поговорить о погоде. 

На Вермайре броня спасает Эшли жизнь минимум трижды.

Вермайр пахнет кровью, металлом и реактивами. Масло из расстрелянных шагающих танков стекает в морские волны, и вода покрыта жирной пленкой. Солнце палит беспощадно. В его лучах обезумевший Сарен похож на сшитую проводами вместо ниток игрушку. Скорчившись в укрытии, Эшли слышит его слова о слиянии органиков и синтетиков, о великом будущем и союзе с машинами. Рядом с ней упирается коленом в бетон Шепард. Лицо за забралом шлема спокойно, между светлыми бровями залегла хмурая морщинка. Он не перебивает, и Эшли вдруг пробивает холодный пот, несмотря на жару: кто, если не Шепард, способен понять и принять идеи Сарена? Инженер, ходячий компьютер в облике человека, по иронии судьбы посланный бороться со своими любимыми роботами...

Морщинка разглаживается, и Шепард разряжает в Сарена пистолетную обойму. 

«Нормандия» улетает с Вермайра, а Кайден остается там навсегда. 

На борту Эшли снится сон. Ей снится Шепард с глазами зелеными, как протеанский маяк, с выступающими из-под кожи микросхемами и платами. За его плечом стоит Кайден, верный призрак. Опутавшие его тело провода слабо шевелятся, как черви.

— Ты умер, — говорит Эшли.

— Смерти больше нет, — отвечает Шепард, а Кайден молчит и улыбается. — Мы нашли ключ к бессмертию.

Эшли просыпается с полузадушенным всхлипом. Цифры на электронных часах светятся зеленым. Она выключает экран.

Во время обхода капитан ровным голосом спрашивает ее о прошедшей миссии. Эшли хочется его ударить.

Нет ничего удивительного в том, что Шепарду с его отрицательным обаянием никто не верит, и против «Нормандии» уже не только геты и Сарен, но и Совет, и даже посол Удина, который обязан защищать интересы человечества. Шепард, кажется, не замечает этого. Он преследует Сарена и изучает гетов. На Цитадели его спину прикрывает Андерсон, но вряд ли его протеже понимает, насколько слаба эта защита.

Эшли разрушает гетские аванпосты, расстреливает обезумевших рахни, уворачивается от пуль «Цербера». После смены ей снятся Жнецы. Громадные блестящие туши плывут между звездами, как космические киты, и звезды гаснут одна за другой. На носу переднего чудовища сидит Шепард и гладит рукой без перчатки темный металл. Между пальцами пробивается зеленое сияние. Во сне Шепард расслаблен, на его узких губах играет мягкая улыбка. Он — воплощение покоя и счастья. Технический Будда.

В реальности Шепард не улыбается, и его «неформальные визиты» становятся реже и короче. Наверное, всем положено испытывать облегчение, но Эшли слышит, как Рекс ворчит себе под нос: и чем занят этот пыжак?

— Капитан не обязан отчитываться, — холодно говорит она. Маленькие глазки крогана смотрят на нее с легким презрением.

Когда они бегут на Илос, Эшли решается заглянуть за дверь капитанской каюты. Каюта завалена деталями гетов, всем, что удалось собрать во время вылазок. Шепард сидит на полу, скрестив ноги, в окружении кусков обшивки, плат, проводов, ламп и глядит в монитор, по которому бегут строки команд. Одна из ламп смотрит прямо в лицо Эшли, и ей становится неприятно, как будто перед ней труп человека.

— Машины, — задумчиво говорит Шепард, словно откликается на ее мысль. — Очень сложные машины...

Эшли может постучать по косяку, чтобы привлечь внимание, но в последний момент опускает руку. В конце концов, Шепарду всегда трудно дается социальное взаимодействие. Не стоит усложнять ему жизнь еще больше перед важной миссией. 

А потом все заканчивается. Даже дважды. Первый финал — счастливый, в нем Шепард выбирается из-под обломков в зале Совета. Где-то там же, под обломками, похоронен Сарен. Вся команда «Нормандии» уходит в увольнительную, и они напиваются в каком-то баре подальше от Цитадели. Джокер додумывается сунуть в руки капитана стакан и потребовать тост. Эшли, уже слегка захмелев, смотрит на Шепарда, невысокого, растерянно улыбающегося. Он вертит в руках стакан с алкоголем, словно не в состоянии понять, где же тут кнопка запуска.

— Мы все молодцы, — говорит он наконец.

Мы молодцы, думает Эшли, опускает голову на спинку сидения и закрывает глаза. Впервые после Иден Прайм ей кажется, что все будет хорошо.

Ей снится протеанский маяк и много зеленого света.

Вторая концовка наступает, когда Шепард взрывается вместе с «Нормандией».

Конечно же, он мог погибнуть только с кораблем, где изучил каждую деталь. В сознании Эшли они были неразделимы, как странные симбионты. Если бы у ВИ «Нормандии» была оболочка, у нее было бы лицо капитана.

Альянс хоронит пустой гроб. Над могилой произносят длинные цветистые речи. Это единственный случай на памяти сержанта Уильямс, когда можно объединить Шепарда и полные пафоса слова. Сама она отказывается выступить. «Покойник был зануден и предпочитал общество машин», — не та правда, которую стоит выкладывать на похоронах. А рассказать про его героизм способны все остальные. 

Два года Эшли существует, с трудом отдавая себе в этом отчет, но весьма успешно, судя по настигшему ее повышению по службе. Она куда-то ходит, исполняет какие-то приказы, подает рапорты, с кем-то даже встречается.

После бурной ночи с человеком с незапоминающимся именем (Фил? Майк?) ей снится зеленоглазый Шепард. Он стоит возле маяка на Иден Прайм.

— Как вы могли нас бросить? — спрашивает Эшли.

Шепард улыбается.

— Я никого не бросаю. Я везде.

Он шагает в ослепительный луч, который бьет в небо. Эшли пытается поймать Шепарда за руку, но рука осыпается на пальцы Эшли пылью и прорастает проводами под кожей. Провода не мешают и похожи на вены. Где-то, как гигантские цикады, стрекочут геты.

Эшли бросает человека с незапоминающимся именем и начинает читать пособие по основам робототехники для солдат Альянса. Скукота.

По-настоящему она приходит в себя в колонии Горизонт. Шепард стоит напротив нее, за его левым плечом — Гаррус, за правым — одетая в форму «Цербера» брюнетка с холодными глазами. За их спинами грузно разворачивается защитная турель Альянса.

— Добрый день, сержант, — говорит Шепард. — Как ваши дела?

Черт возьми, думает Эшли, мы не могли настроить эти проклятые турели неделю. Он все исправил за... час? Полчаса? Чертов гений. Инженер-р! — почти ругательство. Но ей все еще не хватает доказательств того, что перед ней не клон, не подделка, не изготовленная «Цербером» копия, пока она не натыкается взглядом на следы пайки на белой незнакомой броне. Там, где должны стоять дополнительные аккумуляторы.

То, что случается дальше, Эшли будет потом вспоминать со смесью стыда и злости. Боль, накопившаяся у нее внутри за два года, хлещет наружу, как вода из сорванного шланга.

— Я был в коме, — только и говорит капитан.

Он никогда не умел оправдываться, даже перед Советом. 

Эшли уходит. Ночью ей снова снится Шепард.

— Ты ненастоящий, — говорит Эшли. — Настоящий ты предал Альянс и сражается в рядах «Цербера».

— Я будущий, — соглашается Шепард и потирает плату на щеке.

На следующее утро у Эшли получается жить немного осмысленнее. Но она теперь нацелена на «Нормандию» как стрелка компаса — на север, иногда против желания самой Эшли, но стрелку компаса тоже никто не спрашивал. Альянс вскипает от слухов, слухи просачиваются всюду: Шепард сражается с Коллекционерами, Шепард защищает людей, Шепарда видели на Омеге, Шепард пропал, Шепард появился, Шепард взорвал ретранслятор и батарианскую колонию, Шепард под судом, Шепард, Шепард, Шепард...

Кто-то даже говорит, что Шепарда видели в компании миролюбиво настроенного гета. 

— Ну что же, — усмехается Эшли, — теперь шкиперу есть, с кем поговорить.

Ночами Эшли берет его усовершенствованную руку в свои и глядит, как под кожей пробегают огоньки.

— Это больно?

— Нет, — отвечает он. — Чешется иногда.

Эшли приходит на суд, заранее мучаясь от неловкости, но все проходит гладко, потому что дело в свои руки берет Андерсон, и Андерсон же по большей части говорит, а Шепард сидит на скамье и смотрит в пространство. Шрамы у него на щеке похожи на узоры контактов на микросхеме. 

Эти же узоры возвращаются во снах в госпитале, где одурманенная лекарствами Эшли плавает в дреме дни напролет. Она не помнит ни столкновения с роботом на Марсе, ни вторжения Жнецов. Протеанский маяк мягко светится в сумерках, Шепард сидит, свесив ноги с обрыва, рядом с ним пристроился гет в бело-розовой броне. Эшли садится с другой стороны. Край зеленого солнца опускается за горизонт Иден Прайм. Шепард берет Эшли за руку. По ее руке бегут мурашки, там, где под кожу вставлены имплантаты.

— Это бессмертие? — спрашивает она. 

Шепард кивает. 

— Кое-чего не хватает, — говорит он.

— Чего?

«Умереть, — шепчет Кайден откуда-то из темноты. — Сначала человеку придется умереть».

Ослепительная молния бьет с земли в небо. Маяк трещит, качается и грозит рухнуть. Эшли вскакивает, выдергивая ладонь.

— Не бойся, — говорит Шепард, прежде чем рассыпаться мелкой пылью. Порыв ветра разносит эту пыль по Иден Прайм. Эшли дышит Шепардом — в буквальном смысле.

«Плывем, друзья, пока не слишком поздно нам будет плыть, чтоб новый мир найти», — декламирует гет. 

Когда судьба снова сталкивает Эшли с капитаном, он смотрит на нее, словно не узнает.

Секундой позже она понимает, что у него просто голубые глаза в оправе белесых ресниц, а не зеленые. Сон и явь переплетаются. Возвращение на «Нормандию». Зеленый луч в небесах. Технические лаборатории. Маяк на «Иден Прайм». По «Нормандии» бегает робособака. Еще там разгуливает металлическая красотка по имени СУЗИ. Поразительно, но у Джокера с ней роман. Когда Шепард видит их вместе, у него делается странное выражение лица.

— Вы ревнуете, шкипер? — спрашивает однажды Эшли.

— Вы шутите, сержант? — после паузы отзывается Шепард.

— Я давно капитан-лейтенант.

— Я забыл.

Ему некогда помнить о мелочах. Кончилась пора неловких разговоров по душам. Все время капитана, не занятое попытками впрячь в одну телегу вола и трепетную лань, кроганов и саларианцев, турианцев и людей, отдано строительству Горна. Шепард проводит часы в переговорной, выслушивает рапорты инженеров, отдает указания, изучает чертежи. Гора пустых банок из-под энергетиков растет рядом с его рабочим местом, грозя обрушиться и погрести под собой коммуникатор.

— Вам нужно иногда спать и не пить эту дрянь, — говорит Эшли. — Вы так посадите сердце.

«Я запасное вставлю», — смеется Шепард из снов. На его груди пульсирует зеленое пятно. 

Шепард не играет в дипломатию — он не умеет. Он просто собирает боеспособную армию, так же, как собирал оружие, как программировал ВИ, как сейчас строит Горн, пусть и чужими руками. Максимально быстро. Максимально эффективно. 

И перед решающим сражением он не берет Эшли в ударную группу, оставляя ее прикрывать тылы. Железный корсет субординации затягивается в очередной раз, но трещит, когда Эшли спрашивает:

— Но если мы больше никогда не увидимся, шкипер?

Он молчит, а потом неожиданно произносит:

— «Смерть замыкает все. Но благородным деянием себя отметить можно перед концом...»

Эшли вдруг перестает хватать воздуха, и в горле становится тесно и горячо.

— Вы прочли «Улисса».

— Он недлинный. И несложный.

Шепард уходит, развернув узкие плечи, за ним спешат Т’Сони и Вакариан. Эшли смотрит им в спины и чувствует, что должна что-то сделать, чтобы не разорвало изнутри. Она делает то, чему училась годы напролет — дерется. Хаски разлетаются в клочья под очередями из ее винтовки, пахнет паленым, пахнет кровью, пахнет жженым пластиком, с отвратительным визгом вспарывают небо залпы Жнецов, и Цитадель наверху смыкает свои длинные лепестки, а потом из нее бьет красный световой луч.

Красный луч.

Красный.

Жнецы медленно падают, поджав лапы, как дохлые насекомые. Горящие обломки разлетаются в стороны, но Эшли не трогается с места. Она смотрит в небо и плачет.

Поисковая группа по молекулам разбирает завал на Цитадели, но тела Шепарда не находит. Даже хоронить нечего. Снова пустой гроб. У Эшли дежавю.

На «Нормандии» совершается траурная церемония. Лиара Т’Сони долго стоит перед мемориальной доской и держит в руках табличку с именем капитана, но не решается ее повесить. Тогда Эшли вырывает у нее табличку и закрепляет на доске сама; получается немного криво, потому что от злости дрожат руки. Шепард заслужил отдых. И память.

Ночью он снится ей. Эшли лежит в постели на «Нормандии», Шепард садится на край койки. На нем обгоревшая броня N7. У ноги топчется и стрекочет робособака, он кладет руку на ее круглую голову.

— Ты мертвый, — говорит Эшли, глядя в голубые глаза.

Он серьезно кивает.

— Неужели другого пути не было?

— Был.

Эшли знает про другой путь. Зеленый луч. Пыль, разлетающаяся по Вселенной. Микросхемы под кожей. Контакты и провода. Бессмертие. 

— Но почему, шкипер? — вырывается у нее. — Объясни. Я знаю, ты не мастер говорить. Но ты мертвый и снишься мне, поэтому можешь объяснить, наверное. Почему не слияние? Я не думала, что ты уничтожишь целую расу машин... Кто угодно, но не ты.

— Жнецы не раса. — Шепард улыбается. В этой улыбке нет ничего от Будды. Должно быть, так он улыбался до Сарена. Или даже до Торфана. — Жнецы — ошибка. Древняя, дорого нам всем обошедшаяся ошибка.

Робособака механически скулит, Шепард похлопывает ее по голове. 

— Я инженер, сержант, — говорит он задумчиво. — Я возился с техникой последние двадцать лет и видел слишком много машин снаружи и изнутри. А там, где есть четкое видение, нет места вере в чудо. Есть знание. Есть ответственность. И понимание, кто и где пытался скрыть ошибки. А ошибки нужно исправлять. Не маскировать, не принимать и, тем более, не объединяться с ними...

— Целая раса, — шепчет Эшли.

— Ты солдат. Ты смотришь на гета или Жнеца и видишь союзника или противника. Я вижу много металла, в который вложили много труда. Последовательность нолей и единиц. Языки цифрового кода. И я никогда не поставлю машину наравне с человеком, азари, турианцем... Тали сможет собрать нового Легиона. Если не она, то ее внучка или правнучка. Это сложно, но все равно возможно, я и сам кое-что проверял... Но сотни Легионов неспособны создать новую Тали. Поэтому я без сомнения отдам армию гетов за одного кварианца.

— А не жалко, шкипер?..

— Конечно, жалко.

— Ты любишь машины.

— Я люблю свою работу. Но я бы уничтожил любое свое изобретение, если бы оно решило распорядиться судьбой даже одного бездомного ворка. Плоды твоих ошибок не должны становиться чьим-то будущим.

Шепард опускает голову.

— Я думаю: если бог все-таки существует, какими глазами он смотрит на нас? И какой процент ошибок считается критическим, чтобы пришла пора свернуть проект?

— Если он существует? Мне казалось, ты теперь должен знать наверняка.

— Я же только снюсь тебе, сержант.

Эшли берет Шепарда за руку. Ладонь узкая и теплая. Длинные пальцы музыканта. Светлые волоски на тыльной стороне кисти. Ничего из этого теперь нельзя пересобрать заново. Ничего не понять. Не сказать Шепарду, который так долго и мучительно пытался «наладить контакт» с командой: шкипер, хотите яблоко? Не постучать в дверь каюты. Не написать письмо с извинениями. 

Не сказать: сегодня отличная погода.

Во сне можно все, но во сне она никогда не узнает, что бы сделал тот, настоящий. Не придуманный раньше. Не придумываемый сейчас.

— «Мо, — шепчет она, — я отдал бы за тебя жизнь, но счастье меня обошло» (1). 

— Это какой-то другой поэт?

— Драматург.

— Не жалей ни о чем, — говорит Шепард. — Спи. Спасибо за табличку.

Эшли закрывает глаза и впервые за долгое время не видит протеанского маяка.

(1) — Т. Стоппард, «Изобретение любви»


End file.
